1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat using therapeutic device capable of curing that part in the body cavity of a patient which is affected by cancer, for example, while warming this part to a temperature of about 43.degree. C.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a cancer curing means, attention is now being paid to the method of combining the heat using therapy with anticancer medicine applied. Generally, the anticancer medicine is injected to the patient while applying to him or her the heat using therapy of warming the cancer-affecting part in his body cavity. In order to make the curing or treating effect higher in this case, there has also been employed the method of coating the anticancer medicine directly to the cancer-affecting part and its vicinity in his body cavity.
One of these heat using therapeutic devices in which the heat using therapy is combined with anticancer medicine applied is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Sho 63-37669, for example.
According to this heat using therapeutic device, heater and sensors are housed in a inserted section made of flexible material. The anticancer medicine is coated round the inserted section. When the heat using therapeutic device is to be used, the inserted section is inserted to the affected part in the body cavity of the patient and the anticancer medicine round the inserted section is stuck to the cancer-affecting part.
In the case of this conventional device, the anticancer medicine is coated at first round the inserted section and the inserted section thus prepared is then introduced to the affected part in the body cavity of the patient.
The anticancer medicine is kept exposed round the inserted section in this case. When the heat using therapeutic device is to be used, therefore, there is fear that the anticancer medicine round the inserted section is stuck to normal organs in the body cavity of the patient in the course of inserting the inserted section to an object in the body cavity.
This makes it difficult to correctly apply the anticancer medicine to the affected part and to hold it there while applying the heat using therapy to the patient. This is a problem to overcome from the viewpoint of enhancing the curing effect.